


Blame It On The Alcohol

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Drabbles of Asgard [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frost Iron - Freeform, Lady Loki, Tony/Loki - Freeform, What Thor doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets a babe at a bar and gets a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

Tony couldn’t help but leer at the babe at the end of the bar, the one in tiny metallic dress and acid green drink in her perfectly manicured hand. Absently, he thought about Loki, sleeping off a magic induced headache in his bed.

Tony really shouldn’t.

Then again, Loki would probably do the same.

Tony straightened his labels, picked up his drink, and strode over to the woman. Mentally, he was jusitifying flirting with one dolled up hottie when there was another waiting for him to get home. They were not exclusive… that was the excuse. Loki was a god for Chrissake, he’d probably slept with most of Asgard and SHIELD already. He could only expect Tony to act just the same way.

He siddled up next to the woman, resting his back against the edge of the bar. Her face was obscured by masses of dark hair that fell over a furry white shrug.

“Hey, baby, I don’t know if you know this, but I am the most eligible bachelor here and I would love to see what that dress looks like on the floor of my living room.”

The woman turned, and Tony nearly pissed himself.

It was Sif, or at least someone who looked like Sif. But done up in green and copper, and the eyes were different… And the dress was one he could never see the warrior wear; green scale mail and a neckline that stopped just above a tiny hint of black lace. And the shoes? Well, thigh high stilettoes weren’t exactly standard issue in Odin’s army.

“Would you, now?” Sif asked, her voice far sweeter than he’d remembered, and sipped her drink. “Sure your sweetheart wouldn’t object to that?”

Tony smirked, pieces falling together in his head. 

“Nice body, darling, is it new?”

Loki matched his expression and shrugged. “Well, she wasn’t using it, so I thought I might test-drive it.” She reached out and picked a thread off his tie. “Nice tie.”

At that, Tony kissed her, full well knowing that if Sif didn’t kill him for that, Thor would.

“You would know, babe, you picked it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my roleplay group's "Drabble Sunday" and the prompt was Tony/Loki.


End file.
